Dee Wallace
Dee Wallace played Joan Waring in the season three Grey's Anatomy episode Time After Time. Career Filmography *''Catch a Fallen Star'' (????) *''Final Cut'' (????) *''Await the Dawn'' (????) *''BITS'' (????) *''After Emma (short)'' (????) *''Christmas is Louisiana'' (2019) *''Renovation of the Heart/It's a Fixer Upper'' (2019) *''The Gift of Christmas'' (2019) *''3 from Hell'' (2019) *''The Wrong Mommy'' (2019) *''Critters Attack!'' (2019) *''Dolls'' (2019) *''Sunrise in Heaven'' (2019) *''Elixir (short)'' (2019) *''The Wrong Teacher'' (2018) *''Every Other Holiday'' (2018) *''Jingle Belle'' (2018) *''Beyond the Sky'' (2018) *''Ouija House'' (2018) *''Closure'' (2018) *''This Old Machine'' (2017) *''Ayla'' (2017) *''Country Road 12 (short)'' (2017) *''Death House'' (2017) *''Impuratus'' (2017) *''The Fuzz'' (2017) *''Charlie's Gift (short)'' (2016) *''All Hallow's Eve'' (2016) *''This Moment (short)'' (2016) *''Red Christmas'' (2016) *''Polaroid (short)'' (2015) *''Flowers in December (short)'' (2015) *''ZK: Elephant's Graveyard'' (2015) *''Between the Sand and the Sky'' (2014) *''Love & Mercy'' (2014) *''2 Bedroom 1 Bath'' (2014) *''Peter's Ashes (short)'' (2014) *''Ejecta'' (2014) *''Cry of the Butterfly'' (2014) *''Haunting of Cellblock 11'' (2014) *''The Jazz Funeral'' (2014) *''Between the Sand and the Sky'' (2014) *''Luck Charm (short)'' (2013) *''Bonnie & Clyde: Justified'' (2013) *''My Stepbrother Is a Vampire!?!'' (2013) *''Grand Piano'' (2013) *''Robocroc'' (2013) *''Hansel & Gretel'' (2013) *''Aliens from Uranus'' (2012) *''Collision Course'' (2012) *''As High as the Sky'' (2012) *''The Lords of Salem'' (2012) *''The Boarder'' (2012) *''Fuzz Track City'' (2012) *''Margarine Wars'' (2012) *''Sebastian'' (2011) *''Sam Steele and the Crystal Chalice'' (2011) *''Exit Humanity'' (2011) *''Walk a Mile in My Pradas'' (2011) *''Killing Ruth: The Snuff Dialogues'' (2011) *''Exodus Fall'' (2011) *''Pound of Flesh'' (2010) *''Bedrooms'' (2010) *''Raven'' (2010) *''Cage Free'' (2010) *''Extraordinary Measures'' (2010) *''Beautysleep Symphony'' (2010) *''Soupernatural'' (2010) *''The Guardian (short)'' (2010) *''Happy in the Valley'' (2009) *''The Magic 7'' (2009) *''Babysitters Beware'' (2009) *''Dark Fields'' (2009) *''The Haunted World of El Superbeasto'' (2009) *''The Mother of Invention'' (2009) *''The House of the Devil'' (2009) *''Stay Cool'' (2009) *''Stem Cell'' (2009) *''The Stalker Within'' (2009) *''Between Heaven and Hell (short)'' (2008) *''Matchmaker Mary'' (2008) *''Little Red Devil'' (2008) *''The Blue Rose'' (2007) *''Halloween'' (2007) *''Bone Dry'' (2007) *''J-ok'el'' (2007) *''The Plague'' (2006) *''The Eden Formula'' (2006) *''Voodoo Moon' (2006)'' *''Expiration Date'' (2006) *''Abominable'' (2006) *''Kalamazoo?'' (2006) *''American Blend'' (2006) *''The Lost'' (2006) *''Headspace'' (2005) *''Boo'' (2005) *''Scar'' (2005) *''The Loch Ness Monster (short)'' (2005) *''Yesterday's Dreams'' (2005) *''Dead End Road'' (2004) *''Illusion Infinity'' (2004) *''The Perfect Husband: The Laci Peterson Story'' (2004) *''Dead Canaries'' (2003) *''Sex and the Teenage Mind'' (2002) *''Fish Don't Blink'' (2002) *''18'' (2001) *''Adjustments (short)'' (2001) *''A Month of Sundays'' (2001) *''Killer Instinct'' (2001) *''Out of the Black'' (2001) *''She's No Angel'' (2001) *''Flamingo Dreams'' (2000) *''Big Wind on Campus'' (2000) *''Deadly Delusions'' (1999) *''Pirates of the Plain'' (1999) *''Invisible Mom II'' (1999) *''To Love, Honor & Betray'' (1999) *''The Christmas Path'' (1998) *''Bad As I Wanna Be: The Dennis Rodman Story'' (1998) *''Mutual Needs'' (1997) *''Nevada'' (1997) *''Skeletons'' (1997) *''The Perfect Mother'' (1997) *''Love's Deadly Triangle: The Texas Cadet Murder'' (1997) *''Black Circle Boys'' (1997) *''Subliminal Seduction'' (1996) *''The Frighteners'' (1996) *''Invisible Mom'' (1996) *''Brothers' Destiny'' (1995) *''Cops n Roberts'' (1995) *''The Phoenix and the Magic Carpet'' (1995) *''Temptress'' (1995) *''Best of the Best 3: No Turning Back'' (1995) *''The Skateboard Kid II'' (1995) *''Vanishing Son IV'' (1994) *''Discretion Assured'' (1994) *''Moment of Truth: Cradle of Conspiracy'' (1994) *''Search and Rescue'' (1994) *''Witness to the Execution'' (1994) *''Huck and the King of Hearts'' (1994) *''Lightning in a Bottle'' (1993) *''My Family Treasure'' (1993) *''Prophet of Evil: The Ervil LaBaron Story'' (1993) *''Alone in the Dark (short)'' (1993) *''Rescue Me'' (1992) *''Rock-A-Doodle'' (1991) *''Alligator II: The Mutation'' (1991) *''Popcorn'' (1991) *''I'm Dangerous Tonight'' (1990) *''Addicted to His Love'' (1988) *''Stranger on My Land'' (1988) *''Bushfire Moon'' (1987) *''Legend of the White Horse'' (1987) *''Shadow Play'' (1986) *''Critters'' (1986) *''Sin of Innocence'' (1986) *''Club Life'' (1986) *''Hostage Flight'' (1985) *''Secret Admirer'' (1985) *''The Shepherd'' (1984) *''100 Centre Street'' (1984) *''The Sky's No Limit'' (1984) *''Happy'' (1983) *''Cujo'' (1983) *''Wait Till Your Mother Gets Home!'' (1983) *''I Take These Men'' (1983) *''Skeezer'' (1982) *''Jimmy the Kid'' (1982) *''E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial'' (1982) *''Child Bride of Short Creek'' (1981) *''The Five of Me'' (1981) *''A Whale for the Killing'' (1981) *''The Howling'' (1981) *''The Secret War of Jackie's Girls'' (1980) *''Young Love, First Love'' (1979) *''10'' (1979) *''All the King's Horses'' (1977) *''The Hills Have Eyes'' (1977) *''The Stepford Wives'' (1975) Television *''Just Add Magic'' (2016-2019) *''NCIS'' (2018) *''Shooter'' (2018) *''Find Your Future Reality'' (2018) *''Lifeline'' (2017) *''You're the Worst'' (2017) *''Supernatural'' (2016) *''The Whispers'' (2015) *''General Hospital'' (2014-2015) *''Grimm'' (2014) *''A Hollywood Affair'' (2013) *''Switched at Birth'' (2012) *''Warehouse 13'' (2012) *''In Session with Jonathan Pessin'' (2012) *''The Office'' (2011) *''Detroit 1-8-7'' (2010) *''Law & Order: LA'' (2010) *''Happy Town'' (2010) *''Criminal Minds'' (2008) *''Saving Grace'' (2008) *''Ghost Whisperer'' (2007) *''My Name Is Earl'' (2007) *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2007) *''Sons & Daughters'' (2006-2007) *''Close to Home'' (2006) *''Without a Trace'' (2006) *''Bones'' (2006) *''Crossing Jordan'' (2005) *''Cold Case'' (2005) *''The Agency'' (2003) *''She Spies'' (2002) *''The Division'' (2002) *''Felicity'' (2001) *''Ally McBeal'' (1999) *''Nash Bridges'' (1999) *''Touched by an Angel'' (1997) *''JAG'' (1997) *''High Sierra Search and Rescue'' (1995) *''Rebel Highway'' (1994) *''L.A. Law'' (1992) *''The New Lassie'' (1989-1992) *''FBI: The Untold Stories'' (1992) *''P.S.I. Luv U'' (1991) *''Murder, She Wrote'' (1989-1991) *''Hotel'' (1984-1987) *''CBS Schoolbreak Special'' (1987) *''Together We Stand'' (1986-1987) *''The Twilight Zone'' (1985) *''Simon & Simon'' (1985) *''Suburban Beat'' (1985) *''Finder of Lost Loves'' (1985) *''CBS Afternoon Playhouse'' (1982) *''ABC Afterschool Specials'' (1981) *''Here's Boomer'' (1980) *''Skag'' (1980) *''Taxi'' (1979) *''Mrs. Columbo'' (1979) *''CHiPs'' (1978-1979) *''Trapper John, M.D.'' (1979) *''Hart to Hart'' (1979) *''Lou Grant'' (1978) *''Police Story'' (1978) *''Barnaby Jones'' (1978) *''Police Woman'' (1977) *''Starsky and Hutch'' (1977) *''The San Pedro Beach Bums'' (1977) *''Man from Atlantis'' (1977) *''Bigfoot and Wildboy'' (1977) *''Ellery Queen'' (1975) *''The Streets of San Francisco'' (1975) *''Lucas Tanner'' (1974) External Links * * Category:Actors